Slow Motion
by Yaoimelody
Summary: Alright so this was a request/suggestion by ZoeythePinkNinja. Sorry if it's not exactly what she asked for, but she basically wanted Zane to "overload" and Jay to help him c:


"Zane are you alright?" Jay questioned, noticing the blond was rather sluggish today. It seemed to be the circuits overloading, because he was by no means clumsy. After tripping over table legs hitting into a wall, and slipping on a rug, the brunet had enough of it. It wasn't just that, but how he had slow reactions to whatever was currently going on.

Said android looked up from the floor at last, "I… I do not know…" Jay tugged his boyfriend up with a helpful hand.

Stumbling a bit, they distributed the weight eventually, and the lightning ninja sighed. Feeling a shock flow throughout his body, the younger pulled back. This wasn't regularly what happened; Zane must be in need of a reboot. "Here, I think you should take a rest while I-"

The bleach blond shook his head quickly, "Oh no, I'm alright." The slight sparking coming from the side of the flawless face didn't help the case. Stubbornness was common in both of them, so this was not going to end well. Zane clearly felt opposed to the harmless restart; he kept all his memory anyways, and knew unless he cooperated this wouldn't work.

'Well played', though Jay, ready to fight back. "Okay, Zane, whatever you say, but I guess you should just let me know when you're ready…" With that, the brunet left the living room, pretending there was somewhere else he wanted to be. Surprisingly there weren't footsteps after him, like whenever this happened. "Fine be that way," muttered Jay as he spotted the other teens surrounding the gaming system in the next room. Eagerly he went in, catching them just as they decided to switch players for a turn.

_

Zane felt his wires tingle as more sparks flew out randomly, trying to read the book in his possession. Feeling irked, he glared and slapped the book shut, placing it back on the table and sighed. While it was harmless, it was weird… Finding out about this, months ago, he didn't realize how damaging going on without reboots or check-ups was. He didn't want to be a burden to his human partner, who probably hated doing this…

From a sudden popping noise, he watched as Jay walked back out and took a sip from a cheap brand of soda. Sitting next to Zane, the blue-adorned placed the can down, and leaned back with a relaxing sigh. Taking his chance, the android cuddled up next to the brunet. Noticing there was no visible reaction, he felt desperate as he wrapped his arms around the slender arms with a hug. Feeling invisible as well, he tilted the tanned face to kiss sweetly.

Jay pulled away from him, not even returning it, "Not until you reboot, Zane."

Like he was a kicked puppy, the taller recoiled in disbelief. Knowing he was cracking from the idea of restarting or getting to interact with his boyfriend, Zane finally gave in… Wordlessly, he pulled apart the v-neck on his ninja kimono, and then made room to open his chest cavity.

Catching on, the brunet quickly stared up at the opposing face, "Alright, I'll see you in a bit…" Waiting for the nervous smile to adorn the pale face, Jay started to reach up a hand towards the steel plating. Finally finding the small and hidden switch, the blue ninja pressed it slowly. It took a few moments, but the blond began to look very tired and was probably loosing feeling in his limbs. So far, so good.

Starting to push slowly on the upper chest, the now still body fell backwards instead. Jay reached in the fanny pack on his person; he gripped a smaller screwdriver, and moved it forward to the glass. It reached the destination of the screws, and he began to move it leftward motions. Moving to the remaining edges, he got off the simple bolts at last. Feeling a bit shaky now, he removed the smooth glass from over the still metal heart.

The twisted wires were very tricky to get right off the bat, so at first these reboots took up a great part of two hours at times. What he had to do was the scary part; he had to place any straying wires back to their original position. Taking a deep breath, he exhaled as he brought out the pliers and dropped back in the screwdriver. Biting his lower lip, Jay moved his quivering hand forward and found only a couple out of place. Able to get them both on the first go, he twisted his wrist a bit to get them to lie back down.

Relieved, the blue ninja taped on them with the tool gently, for good and unnecessary measure. Satisfied with how well this went, and got back out the screwdriver to place back on the glass, he smiled and nearly placed the pliers back, but them spotted another problem. One of the knobs was loosening. Not having any of that, the brunet opened the pliers widely, and had it so the teeth-like insides were on either side of the metal switch. Again moving his wrist, the younger had it move the knob back into place.

Deciding it was a good idea to keep searching, he got closer and tilted his head. This job wasn't really a very often ordeal, besides dusting it, and he didn't want to do it any more than he had to. Sure he loved the humanoid to death, but… It wasn't a very hot thing to clean his "insides". 'Only he would get me to do this,' Jay rolled his eyes slightly, and prodded random knobs and switches, figuring whether or not they were okay… Finally done, the blue-clad placed the pliers back into his matching blue fanny pack and zipped it back up.

Eager to get back his boyfriend, he pushed the button he knew well enough. Knowing it may be a few minutes, Jay sighed and sat back. Shutting the lid lazily as an afterthought, but he was definitely allowing the well-defined torso to mostly show happily. A slight whirring sound filled the surrounding area, and the limbs eventually twitched. Last, but not least, the cloudy blue eyes peeked open. Zane slowly sat up, smiling sweetly.

Jay about opened his mouth to say something, but the sudden lips on his own shut him up. This time, though, he eagerly returned the kiss. It broke, and the smaller blushed a bit. "Yeah… you're welcome…"

Zane tiled his head a bit, and grasped the slightly dirty hand in his own, "I thank you from the bottom of my wires."

The tanned ninja scoffed a bit, "Oh, how very romantic."

He got a chuckle in return, "Well, you are dating a 'nindroid'…" Unhooking the annoying pack around his waist, Jay was glad he did, because his bigger boyfriend pushed him down into the couch. "Now, it's time for me to have my revenge…"

"Eh?" The slight accent came out of the second generation Norwegian, "Oh no, no, no-!" His sides were getting 'attacked' with nimble fingers, or getting tickled, in return. Being very sensitive in many places, Walker squirmed and giggled and faked crying out for help. Feeling tears beading the sides of his eyes, the younger smiled and it suddenly stopped. Soon their foreheads met gently, and they were breathless, or Jay at least, but Zane was going to stop, being able to go on forever.

That's why this happened, because... Jay really didn't want him to ever stop.


End file.
